The present invention relates to uninterruptible power supplies, and, in particular, the control of uninterruptible power supplies. Historically, uninterruptible power supplies have relied on traditional analog control techniques, which are limiting in the level of control that can be provided and in the aspects of the uninterruptible power supply's operation that can be controlled. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an uninterruptible power supply featuring digital control, which allows greater flexibility and more precise control of the uninterruptible power supply.